Paternité
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Les pensées d'Aragorn qui vient d'être père d'Eldarion...


_Paternité _

_4 novembre, an 1 du Quatrième Âge…_

« C'est un fils !! »

Le cri de la sage-femme résonne dans les couloirs, froids en ce début d'automne venteux, du palais de Minas Tirith. La joie du peuple éclate au vingt-sixième coup de cloche, apprenant qu'enfin un héritier au royaume est né.

Pourtant, au milieu de toute cette liesse, un seul homme est calme : Elessar, roi de Gondor et d'Arnor, père de l'enfant qui vient de naître…gravement, il regarde l'enfant qu'il vient de poser dans le berceau princier frappé aux armes du Gondor, petite vie encore si fragile et qui pourrait s'éteindre d'un coup, comme la flamme d'une chandelle soufflée par le vent. Dans cette petite créature repose son sang et l'espoir de toute sa lignée…

Il vient à Arwen, son épouse, l'embrasse tendrement puis sort pour la laisser reposer après cette difficile naissance qui, il le sait, a failli lui coûter la vie…

Autour de lui, tout le palais est en liesse, mais il se sent comme étranger à toute cette joie, ne comprenant pas cette impression étrange qui l'étreint…Pourquoi se sent-il ainsi ?

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas heureux d'être père, il l'est déjà une fois, mais la naissance de son héritier le bouleverse à un point tel qu'il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est.

Pendant toute la première partie de sa vie, les souvenirs qu'il avait de son propre père étaient très vagues, presque inexistants, tout ce qu'il en connaissait était ce que sa mère et Elrond lui en avaient dit…progressivement, le sage demi-elfe était devenu l'image paternelle à ses yeux de petit garçon, et l'était resté même à ses yeux d'adulte, même quand il avait su qui il était réellement, l'Héritier d'Isildur, l'Espoir des Dunedain…c'était vers Elrond qu'il s'était toujours tourné aux heures sombres de sa vie, en quête d'un conseil.

Pourtant, cette lourde hérédité ne lui avait pesé uniquement que le jour où il avait revendiqué son titre, avant cela il n'était qu'un capitaine de Rangers comme les autres, parcourant la Terre du Milieu et luttant contre Sauron, en pleine connaissance de cause de son rôle de défenseur de la lumière contre l'ombre, mais oubliant parfois son statut royal. Cependant, il se souvenait de sa réaction de quasi-rejet lorsque Elrond lui avait annoncé qu'il était, non Estel l'humain, mais Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, Héritier d'Isildur, titulaire du trône du Gondor. Pendant un instant, il avait refusé son rôle, son destin tracé d'avance, mais il a vite compris qu'en fait il n'avait aucun choix possible là-dedans, qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soit le prix…

Il avait bu son calice jusqu'à la lie, et au bout du chemin il y avait son trône et Arwen, la reine de son cœur depuis toujours, si belle et si précieuse. Il n'avait cependant pas été préparé à devenir père si vite, et pourtant, même si à chaque fois Arwen avait énormément souffert, elle avait rempli son devoir de reine avec honneur et dignité. Mais chaque naissance, encore plus que leur mariage, était une victoire supplémentaire sur le destin qui leur avait été si longtemps contraire…

Une légère pression sur une jambe de ses chausses le sortit de ses réflexions, et baissant la tête, il reconnut sa fille première-née, Eladiel, qui voulait attirer son attention. Il la prit dans ses bras et dit :

« Eh bien, _meleth nîn_, que fais-tu l ? Tu as encore échappé à la vigilance de ta gouvernante ? »

La petite fille de deux ans tendit ses petits bras et caressa la joue de son père en un geste encore maladroit. Elessar, attendri, l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Viens, nous allons voir ta maman et ton petit frère… »

Il entra dans la chambre, où Arwen reposait, mais elle ne dormait pas, tenant son bébé dans ses bras. Elessar sourit, et posa sa fille par terre. Lentement, Eladiel s'approcha du lit, et regarda avec curiosité le nourrisson que sa mère tendait vers elle. Alors l'enfant ouvre les yeux, et regarde sa grande sœur sans crainte ni aménité…Eladiel approche sa petite main, et caresse la joue fragile de son petit frère, sous le regard attendri de sa maman.

Elessar confère un moment avec le scribe qui se tient là, puis s'approche du lit et dit doucement à son épouse :

« Les prénoms qui figureront sur le document officiel sont Eldarion Arathorn Elrond… »

Arwen lui sourit, car elle comprend aisément les raisons de son choix : ce sont les deux grands-pères de l'enfant. Mais Elessar souhaitait aussi, dans les prénoms donnés à son héritier, associer son père biologique à son père de cœur, ils le méritaient bien tous les deux…

Eldarion bailla et referma les yeux, déjà épuisé de sa courte existence, et Elessar le prit dans ses bras. Malgré l'œdème post-natal, on pouvait déjà s'apercevoir qu'il aurait le teint clair des Elfes, ainsi que de très beaux traits…

Alors remontèrent à l'esprit d'Elessar, pour la première fois, des souvenirs de son propre père, dont l'image était floue jusque-là…une promenade à cheval, des mains puissantes et tannées autour de son petit corps d'enfant. L'émotion le submergea à un tel point que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il reporta son attention sur le fragile bébé qui s'était endormi entre ses bras, minuscule bourgeon de la longue dynastie des rois…

Il chuchota à son oreille avant de le poser dans le berceau :

« _Losto mae, ion nîn..."(=dors bien, mon fils)_

Eladiel s'approcha de lui, et il eut l'impression qu'elle comprenait son émotion alors qu'elle enserrait l'une de ses jambes de ses petites mains et y posait sa tête en un geste de tendresse enfantin et charmant. Elessar la prit dans ses bras, et regarda attentivement le petit visage qui déjà ressemblait tellement à celui de sa mère…que cachait donc sa fille dans son regard bleu insondable, déjà mystérieux ?

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais envisagé le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfants, un roi se doit d'avoir belle et nombreuse descendance, mais, au jour de la naissance d'Eladiel, il s'était senti complètement désarmé devant sa fille, si petite et si fragile…pourtant, comme il avait appris à être roi, il avait appris à être père, et il lui semblait qu'une autre partie de lui-même venait de se remplir avec la naissance de son fils…

Arwen le regardait, et semblait comprendre les pensées qui l'agitaient, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire…

Elessar lui rendit son sourire, puis sortit de la chambre, emmenant la petite fille avec lui…c'était cela aussi être parent, savoir prendre sa part de responsabilité quand il le fallait, et il sentait que sa responsabilité présente était de s'occuper d'Eladiel, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas abandonnée maintenant qu'un frère lui était né. Elessar, père de son royaume, était aussi père de ses enfants, et se devait à l'un autant qu'aux autres…

Dehors, les cloches de la ville sonnaient à tout rompre, en un bruyant hommage de bienvenue dans ce monde pour le jeune prince Eldarion…

**FIN**


End file.
